Where Did I Go Wrong?
by XxZammieLoverxX
Summary: When Dillon's memory eraser back fires, it switches Zach and Josh's bodies. Will Cammie find out? Maybe a 3 shot dunno yet.
1. Chapter 1

Josh POV

I can't help but think about Cammie, I think she ended up with the wrong boy. I'm thinking about calling Dillon over for a favor. He has this new machine he's testing and wants to see if it works.

"Hey Dillon, I'll let you do tests with me," I said, when I knocked on this door.

"Get in," he said " I found him on the side of the road unconcious I got kinda bored so I erased his memory," he said pointing at a unconcious Zach. I sat down in a chair with a weird looking cord attached to it and told Dillon to start the memory erasing. When Dillon turned on the machine I saw that Zach was in the same type of chair near me. Crap.

"Dillon wrong machine!" I yelled before blacking out.

"Dillon what the heck happened!" I yelled when I woke up.

"You're in Zach's body Josh," Dillon said, "the machine couldn't erase your memory so it switched your bodies somehow."

"Wait, did you say Zach's body?" I asked.

"Yeah," Dillon answered.

"I can get Cammie back by pretending to be Zach!" I said.

"So Some how, you're not mad at me?" he asked.

"Hell, I feel great about what you did!" I yelled, "I need you to give me Zach's memories okay?"

"Okay, I'll give them to you then," Dillon said fiddling with some other machines. "Sit down in the dark green chair," he commanded, as I sat down.

Zach's POV

I woke up not knowing who I am or where I am. All I knew was that I had to get back to Gallagher and Cammie. I don't know anything at all. It's like my memories been erased. I got up and ran out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Like I said I would update soon. Sorry about the last A/N.**

**Josh POV**

I started running towards Gallagher, having all Zach's memories and skills, I knew how to get in without anyone noticing.

Once I got in I ran towards the girls dorms. I wasn't sure which was Cammie's but I had a hunch, so I chose the door to the far left. When I got in, I didn't make a sound I saw that no one was here so I sat on one of the beds. About three hours passed when Cammie finally came in and saw me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I missed you," I said, standing up wrapping Cammie in a hug. It had been so long since I had last seen her. She was even more beautiful then last time.

"Zach?" Cammie asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Why are you really here?" she asked with a soft voice.

"I-" I started. Then the door being banged open by none other then Bex.

"HE'S HERE!" She yelled.

"Who?" Cammie asked.

"Josh," Bex said, "he says he needs to talk to you."

"How the heck did he get in the mansion?" Cammie asked.

"No idea," Bex said, "but I do wanna know how Zach got in."

"Classified," I said

**Zach's POV**

I was in the Gallagher Mansion. I had gotten in. I need to see Cammie. I-I can't remember anything. It seems all wrong!

"Josh! What the bloody 'ell are you doing here!" said a thick british accent. A girl came up to me and dragged me to some random office area.

"Josh," said a lady, sitting at the desk in front of me. "What are you doing here?"

"My name isn't Jimmy it's Zach!" I yelled, "I need to see Cammie! I-I-"

"Stop faking Josh it's obvious your lying," said the british girl.

"Bex," said the lady, "I don't think he is," she turned to me, "tell me everything you know."

"Gallagher is a spy school, Cammie is a spy, people are calling me by the wrong name, british girl is named Bex, and I woke up in an empty basement," I said.

"Is that all?" the lad asked.

"Yeah, I don't know anything else," I said.

"Bex, get Cammie down here," the lady said, "we need to have a little chat."

"Okay," Bex said and walked out of the office.

"I'm Rachel, call me Mrs. Morgan," she said.


	3. Chapter 3 He's a Fake

Cammie POV

I was confused. Josh shouldn't be here.

"COME ON CAMMIE!" Bex yelled grabbing my hand and tugging me down to my moms office.

"Bex, BEX!" I yelled, she didn't stop, she just kept on tugging on my hand. "BEX! I'm pretty sure I can walk on my own!" At this she let go and we started walking. "I think you dislocated my hand, geez Bex you're really rough today," with that I earned a slap in the face, "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!"

"Good," Bex said, knocking on the door.

"Come in!" Mom said.

"You needed me because something about Josh..." I said, trailing off.

"He's not really himself," mom said.

"He says were all saying his name wrong," Bex said, "he said his name's Zach."

**Zach POV**

All my memorys came flooding back to me. When I dipped Cammie infront of the school, the ball. the Code Black. Cove Ops finals, Blackthrone Institute for trouble young men, and when I was tourterd by my own mother about clues where Cammie was. Then being dropped outside on the street and falling unconcious.

"Gallagher Girl," I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and saw, me?

"Zach, Josh says he you," Cammie said, "it's really confusing."

"Well Jimmy is probably lying," other me said.

"It's Josh and he wouldn't lie," Cammie said, "you seem different Zach, what happened?"

"That's no Zach," I said, standing up from the couch, "It's Jimmy."

**DUN DUN DUH! Hope you liked it!**

**~Elle**


	4. Chapter 4 I l Love her, You Don't

**Josh POV**

No no no! Zach is not going to ruin my story with Cammie. I'm the new Zach and he's the new Josh! He shouldnt have remembered any of his memories! It's not supposed to happen! My world is falling down with ever word I hear. I was holding Cammie still in the office.

"J-Josh," she said, backing away. "No no no. Has it always been like this?" Cammie started, letting her knees go weak and fall.

"Gallagher Girl," I said, moving towards her.

"You're not Zach!" she screamed, "you're not the person I love!"

"Cammie," I said.

"I don't even know who to trust!" Cammie screamed, trying to get up.

"Gallagher Girl," I tried again.

"You can't call me that! Have you not heard what I've been saying? You are not Zach! You are not the person I love with all my heart!" she screamed, tears streaking her cheeks. "You don't get it! You don't get how much I love him!"

**Zach POV**

"Cammie," I said, as she looked up at me. "I love you too."

"I-I don't know who you are," Cammie said, then turning to Josh. "Or who you are! I don't know anything! Do you know what's happening? Yeah of course you do!" She stood up, only to fall again.

"What the bloody ell have you done!" Bex screamed, helping Cammie up. "DO you KNOW that this isn't some stupid joke! DO YOU KNOW HOW CAMMIE FEELS? NO, OF COURSE NOT, YOU THINK OF IT AS A FUNNY JOKE, WELL JUST FYI THIS ISN"T FUNNY!" storming out of the office.

"**** YOU JIMMY!" I yelled, "SHE'S THE GIRL I LOVE!" I couldn't help it, I took off my mask and let the tears stream down my face. "I love her, and you came along and ruined it!" I ran out of the office and into Cam and I's secret passage way I leaned up aganist the wall. I lost her. I lost myself. It was all over. We went missing. The pieces of the puzzle were snapped in half and replaced by the wrong piece. She couldn't figure out what happened. I didn't know what happened though. I didn't, but Jimmy did.

**Super Short Super sorry I don't really know how to continue the story.**

**~Elle**


	5. Chapter 5 Down I GO

**So sorry if I confused anybody! I posted the WRONG chapter! Sorry! Here's the real chapter. I also have to other fanfics.**

**Cammie POV**

I started to feel myself come back to life as Bex dragged me out of my mothers office.

"Bex, let go," I said in a small voice. Finally, she let go. "Thanks."

"Come on," Bex said, starting to walk up the stairs. I ran to catch up, but was caught off guard when the stair below me caved in and I was pulled down into what seemed like some sort of cave area. I used my other foot to do a roundhouse kick on my attacker, but he just grabbed it and shoved my down. This was my chance. I flipped him over and pinned him to the ground. I paralyzed him and ran for it. I heard footsteps behind me, then a bang. I went into full on, sprinting mode. Then I came to a stop when I noticed I was surrounded.

"Good night sweetie," a man said, injecting a chemical into my arm. For a second, I didn't feel anything, then the dizziness kicked in. I roundhouse kicked the guy, knocking him out.

"GET HER!" someone screamed. It was the same voice from D.C. The woman from the roof in Boston. The woman who had Zach's eyes. Zach's mother.

"Dang," someone said. Then I noticed I said it. I ran towards a wall, using momentum to push off, flip over a guy, and have three guys smash into the wall. I grabbed random people and threw them out of my way. I needed to get to her, I WANTED to get to her. I wanted to show her how much pain she caused me. I saw her, and started running.

"Too little, too late," she said, I noticed that everything was becoming very blurry. Very fast too.

"No..." was my last word, until my world turned black.

**Was going to stop here, but I'll continue ;)**

**Josh POV**

I was still in the office when I heard the shot. The bang. I ran out, not caring if I knocked people down. I cared that Cammie was safe, and that's all.

"Zachary, I see you're still very eager to find your girlfriend," a woman said.

"Who the he-"

"That's not anyway to treat your mother, Zachary," she said.

"Wrong person sorry," I said, trying to get away from her.

"Not so fast," she said, grabbing me in a death grip. "You're coming with me." She pulled a rag out of her pocket and stuffed it in my face. Was it some sort of drug? I wasn't sure, I was falling when she let me go, then I looked up at the woman with the green eyes, Zach's mother, and then I was swept off.

_1 hour later_

I woke up, only to see a limp Cammie in front of me.

"Cammie!" I yelled. Oops.

"Zach?" Cammie said, waking up a little bit. Then she realized who I was. "Get the hell away from me!" she screamed.

"Cam," I said, "it's me Josh." Crap. I blew it. I told her my real name. Won't matter anyway.

"GET EVEN FARTHER AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed, piercing my eardrums. I backed away, only to hit a wall almost immediatly. Something started dripping from the ceiling. "Sh!t!" Cammie screamed.

"It's just water," I said. I thought it was water.

"IT"S GASOLINE DUMMY!" Cam screamed, "THEY'RE GONNA BURN US TO DEATH. DO SOMETHING TO HELP!"

"You're the spy here, I don't know anything," I said, dropping to the ground.

"You-" Cammie started, but was cut off when fire eruppted, and I heard those piercing screams again.

**How do you like it? Good? Bad? Tell me in the reviews! Sorry no Zach POV today, maybe next chapter. SO sorry about the mix up!**

**~Elle**


End file.
